Shadow Hill High School
by purpledragon6
Summary: Welcome to Shadow Hill High School. As of now, the new girl Fionna spots something strange about her new school and the kids who attend it. Will she be able to handle the truth about the school? Or die trying? Find out in this frightful tale about a not so normal High School.
1. Shadow Hill

It was my first day of High School. Shadow Hill High, which is a school I had never heard of before . Anyway, my sister dropped me off this morning so now I'm stuck here for the next eight hours. Sighing, I threw my backpack over my shoulders and entered the building, then went straight to the library to pick up the person was to show me around school.

The library was dead quiet. As in dead quiet. Not even the sounds of the stamps hitting the books made a sound. It was also as creepy as it was quiet. Cobwebs hung in the corners, lights that appeared to be floating hung in the rafters, creating a very dull light that barely lit the room, desks which looked like they were from the victorian age and its dark blue paint with polished wood floor.

Slowly, I took a breath and entered the quiet room. I walked straight to the librarians desk (Who for some reason had a picture of herself taped in front of the desk). Only to see that the usual librarian was replaced by a helper. This helper, was about my age, only she had pure white skin with a light blue tint around her nose and lips and she also had long white hair. She looked up at me and smiled, but frowned when she saw my surprised face.

"What? Don't like the library?" She asked. "You must be new here, my name is Samantha, only my friends call me Snow. And you would be?"

I couldn't help but finding myself smirking at Sam's apparent nickname, thinking about how much it suit her snow like appearance. I stopped however, when I found her staring at me.

"Oh, um Fionna." I said quickly. "And yes. I am new here."

"What are you?" Sam asked, in a voice that sounded all to calm for someone who had just asked a some what, I guess rude question.

"Human?" I answered, sounding very confused.

Sam quickly shot me a surprised glance, but then went back to her stamping.

"No, I mean Freshmen, sophomore." She said, sounding really as if she had come up with that on the spot.

"Freshman." I answered.

"Don't get many of those around here." I heard her whisper.

"Oh, I'm sure you have more freshmen than me." I said with a laugh only but got hushed by a boy with black hair in the back of the room.

Sam smiled at me.

"Doubted." She said standing up and walking towards the boy, then gestured for me to follow.

I was quick to hurry after her. She stopped in front of the boy, who I saw in the dim light had very pale, almost blue skin, two red dots on his neck, black hair and a very thin face.

"This is Marshall, he'll be showing you around school today." Sam said, and very swiftly, almost gliding, returned to her desk.

Marshall stood up and seemed to have grown at least a foot in that time and took my hand and began to lead me out of the room, but suddenly, there was a body in between us. It was Sam again, who had told Marshall something in a hushed voice and then was off again. Marshall gave me a funny look then kept walked.

Great, not even fifteen minutes in and already there was something strange going on.


	2. Period one and space cowboys

Today is my second day of High school. I didn't meet many people yesterday, due to it being my first day, so my new teachers just gave me a slip of paper, telling me what I would need, need to know and expectations for the class and had me look over it in the hall all during class. But today is my second say so I hopefully will meet some new people.

* * *

**Period 1: Math class.**

**Teacher: Mrs. Sullivan.**

Despite being as pale as a ghost, with hair as blonde as the sun, Mrs. Sullivan is a very beautiful women. Shes one of those teachers who you actually want to be like. She entered the classroom almost gliding across the floor, he pink, silk skirt swaying around her thin legs as she did so as did her flowing locks.

"Good day class." She greeted, setting down a stack of papers that she tucked under her arm on to a table.

"Good day Mrs. Sullivan." The class replied in a monotone voice.

The teacher responded by running her fingers through some of the papers and picking them up.

"I've graded you tests from last week." She began as she passed them out. "And Marshall Lee, I want to speak with you..."

The entire class Oooed as Marshall stood and walked towards the teacher, who in turn, held out a test towards him.

"X+Ct-H does not equal a space cowboy Mr. Lee." The teacher said scornfully. "It equals space samurai, now go sit down."

Everyone began to laugh as the teacher passed back the rest of the papers.

"Oh darn! I forgot to carry the 2!" Marshall joked as he looked over his paper.

The teacher rolled her eyes, then handed out the last of her papers and sat on her desk.

"Now, in other news today." The teacher stopped as a student raised her hand. "Yes Sam?"

I turned my head and saw the same women I had just seen in the Library stand.

"We have a new student with us today." She said softly.

"Ah, that's right." Mrs. Sullivan said nodding her head and gesturing for me to stand up. "Class, this is our new student Fionna Penn."

Everyone turned to me and in unison they all said

"Welcome Fionna Penn." It was almost creepy the way they said this in the EXACT same voice so it sounded demonic.

The teacher stood again and smiled.

"Penn, Welcome to Mrs. Sullivan's first period Algebra class." She began. "Though you may call me Clara, everyone does."

I raised an eyebrow at the women.

_'Great, one of those old teachers who still clings to her youth and wants to be everyone's friend...' _I though as Mrs. Sullivan looked curious at me.

"I prefer to be called Clara because it is easier to spell on tests, it's easier to remember and no body questions why I married at the early age of 20." She said in a somewhat stern tone.

I nodded and sat back down, only too be poked by a pencil. Turning, I saw a boy with wavy red hair looking at me.

"What are you?" He whispered to me, then poked me again.

"Um, a girl?" I whispered back.

"What kind of girl?" He asked.

"Human, like you." I answered with a slight giggle when the boy blushed.

"Quiet you two." Clara said suddenly in between our desks. "Or I'll send you both to detention."

The boy sat a little straighter and picked up an algebra book and began to read through it.

"Good, now getting back to yesterdays lesson." The teacher began as she traced the board with her finger, leaving a trail of sparkled blue as she did so.


	3. Quest for Biology

**Phoenix: Room 23B**

Fionna checked the slip of paper again.

Phoenix. That was all that was written there. It didn't say who the teacher was or what class they taught, all it said was Phoenix.

"Weird." She mumbled and was just about to turn down possibly the 79th hallway in that school when a voice piped up behind her.

She jumped, the hallway she was in was vacant until just now.

"Hm, Room 23B, thats a good class you know." A male said.

Fionna spun on her heals and saw a red-headed boy that she instantly recognized as the boy from her Algebra class.

"What class is it anyway? And who is the teacher?" She asked, holding out her scheduled.

The boy didn't take the paper, only smiled.

"Biology of course. And the teacher is actually called Phoenix." He said with a laugh, making the girl blush.

"O-oh..." She mumbled, stuffing her scheduled back into her pocket. "Thanks."

The boy laughed again.

"Don't get too embarrassed, your not the first person to ask that." He smirked and began to walk away.

"But wait! Where is Class Room 23B anyway? I've been looking everywhere for it!" Fionna called.

"Go straight down this hallway, take a left, go down the flight of stairs on your right, then take a right at the bottom of the stairs, go straight down that hallway and BAM Room 23B." He said simply and with that he ran off to his class just as the bell rang.

Fionna quickly darted down the hall, trying to remember the directions the boy had given her.

"OK, so straight, left... And what staircase!?" She cried as she ran faster, fearing the detention that may await her if she were to be anymore late.

The stairs in question soon came into view as she darted down them then jumped down the last four, then tripping and ungracefully skidding on her knees as she fell.

"Well, that hurt." She noted as she sat up and noticed her skinned knees.

Fionna shook her head. Deciding against trying to navigate her way back to the nurses office and instead tried to run as fast as her injured legs would carry her.

After about a ten smile run and ten pounds later the tired human gave up looking and sat down on the marble floors of the school.

"Ugh! Where the hell is this place!?" She cried out as she threw her hands in the air.

"You know, you should swear in a school facility." A strange voice told her.

She looked up and saw an even stranger man before her. He was tall, very skinny yet well built and he was also very pale. The man wore a suit and his black hair was messy in front of his sapphire eyes. The girl blushed and quickly looked down at her feet.

"I-I know, but I was just frustrated." She stuttered.

He smirked.

"Let me guess, you got lost on the way to my class?" He asked, his smirk growing wider.

"Your class? You must be Phoenix than?" She asked softly.

He nodded, then slowly pulled out a band-aid and put it on the girl's more scraped up knee.

"You will not be counted late today, but if this is to happen any other day I will not be as forgiving." He warned. "Now come along."

She nodded and jumped to her feet just as another bell rang.


End file.
